First Impressions
by Luki Dimension
Summary: [2005 Movie] First impressions count for a lot, even if you haven't met yet. What did Willy Wonka think of his five ticket holders before February 1st?
1. Here Goes Nothing

_Oh boy..._

_For the first time in WAY too long, I have become obsessed with a movie. I've seen Charlie and the Chocolate Factory twice in one week, and have every intention of seeing it at least one more time, possibly four. It was unthinkable that I wouldn't eventually attempt to write fanfiction for it. Here's hoping I get Willy Wonka right. He's a great character, but man is he hard to write for!_

_And yes, the chapters are shamefully short. Hoping to possibly remedy that with later chapters._

**

* * *

Here Goes Nothing **

Willy Wonka didn't like TV. It always had 'people' on the screens, and was nothing but nonsense. Of course, it had its good points. If he could just perfect television chocolate to one hundred percent success he was certain it would become far more useful, and help him stay in touch with the outside world without actually going outside. That was definitely a bonus. His viewing was definitely at a minimum though.

But today, he was in the Television Room, the Oompa Loompa who was usually paid to sit in the chair standing by his side. Wonka's hands twitched, as his eyes stayed glued to the screen, the reporter eagerly talking about the five golden tickets that now existed somewhere in the world.

"This can work," he said to himself, giggling slightly. "It will most definitely work, possibly."

Oh how he hated second guessing himself.

But really, how else was he supposed to find an heir? Hold auditions? Direct one of those hideous reality shows the Oompa Loompas in the TV Room seemed to be obsessed with?

No, these Golden Tickets were his best, non-contact bet. Surely, with the odds as they were, one out of the five would be less rotten than the others, right?

He sighed as the story changed to something about high pesticide rates, and turned to the Oompa Loompa beside him.

"Okay, I need you to keep watching the news channels. Let me know whenever one of the tickets is found. We have to be ready."

The Oompa Loompa crossed his arms in understanding, Wonka returning the gesture before skipping to the glass elevator.

"This will all turn out perfectly. I know it will."

But as he pressed the button for his private rooms, his face paled.

"Oh no"

What if someone from Fickelgruber or Prodnose found a ticket?

To be continued...


	2. Tubby

**Tubby**

To Willy Wonka's relief, the first ticket was found in Germany, nowhere near any one of his rivals. He'd just been about to test his latest version of the Chewing Gum Meal when an Oompa Loompa rushed into the Inventing Room, quickly informing him of the discovery.

"Already?" He asked. "Wow, that was fast."

He turned to the Oompa Loompa that had just been about to chew the gum.

"We'll have to continue this later. Have fun."

The Oompa Loompa looked relieved, and handed back the gum before bolting over to another machine.

With undisguised excitement, despite his nerves, Willy Wonka rushed for the elevator and pressed for the TV Room. The channel was already focused on the winner when he arrived, and he jumped into the seat.

"Let's see who you are then!"

* * *

Within seconds of watching, Willy Wonka's smile turned into a frown. The boy, Augustus Gloop, was the size of at least two children put together, yet was still childishly short! 

There was also something wrong with the image. The ticket in his hand looked…why, it was! The boy had actually eaten part of the ticket!

Wonka's lips curled in disgust, and as Augustus ripped into another chocolate bar on the screen, he turned to the Oompa Loompas.

"Well, he's never getting past the Chocolate Room."

The Oompa Loompas laughed in agreement.

To be continued...


	3. Eeww Just Eeww

_The great thing about this fanfiction? The chapters aren't very long, so I can bang one out in half an hour, which is a definite first for me _

**

* * *

**

**Eeww. Just Eeww…**

After the first ticket was found, the searching became frenzied. All the disbelievers, who had considered the thing a scam, were digging into their savings, buying anything that was brown and sugary.

It was only a few days later when the next was discovered. And once again, Wonka had flown to the TV room, immediately forgetting his early work.

"It's a girl!" the Oompa Loompas cried, as their boss ran in, red coat flapping behind him.

"Turn it up, turn it up" Wonka squealed, hands fidgeting from the excitement.

The Oompa Loompas had been right; the second winner was a girl, apparently very rich. A huge grin of pearly whites shone through the screen, almost as brightly as the rock on her mother's finger. Her father was on her left, and looked almost as stern as his own.

"Daddy…" he whispered, falling into flashback mode. "Papa…"

Thankfully, the Oompa Loompas, knowing he wouldn't want to miss this interview for anything, took his cane, and whacked him over the head with it, bringing him back to reality.

"Ow…thanks."

As he watched the interview, he was aghast at the father's explanation. He didn't mind the buying buy the crate load, but what had he done with all the chocolate afterwards? It certainly didn't appear that Veruca had eaten it. How could you waste so much chocolate? It was…inhuman!

And what sort of a name was Veruca anyway? He'd had a Veruca once. Horrible, painful little thing that refused to go away for months. However, it probably suited her.

Judging from her p-p-parents story, the girl had never wanted anything without getting it. If **she'd** wanted to become a chocolatier, her parents probably would have just bought Switzerland for her. She was spoiled, no two, three, four ways about it.

But that wasn't really fair was it? He hadn't even met her yet.

"Gosh darnit" he muttered.

Well, there were easily was to see if she was bad all the way through. The factory was nothing if not full of opportunities.

Wonka gave a sly grin. Considering her father's occupation, he had the perfect room.

"Well my dear little child. Let's see how the squirrels like you."

And if she was good deep down? Well, he was certain he could get the squirrels off before tried to extract the 'good nut'.

Fairly certain…

…Almost.

* * *

To be continued... 


	4. Big Mouth

_And here's Violet's chapter. Not as good as the others, but thats just my brain working. I personally think that if Charlie hadn't been there, Violet would have possibly been the best choice out of the other four._

* * *

**Big Mouth**

After the first two, the hunt intensified, but nobody had any results. More than a week had gone by, and Wonka had almost forgotten all about them. But by sheer coincidence, he happened to be in the TV Room, when the reporter said the magic words.

"The third golden ticket has been found!"

"Cacao bean break!" Wonka yelled, running for the screen.

* * *

For a minute, Wonka thought that there had been some horrible mix up, and an 'adult' had found the ticket, but quickly sighed in relief as the reporter closed in on a smaller version of the female. Were children meant to look that much like their p-p…family members?

His eyes narrowed as Violet was introduced to the world, and yacked on about her trophies, especially her gum chewing prize while chewing the greyish lump.

_'I will never understand why that goo sells so well'_ Wonka moaned. _'And putting it behind her ear? Eeww.'_

She clearly had no idea what lurked behind her ears.

Still, she clearly knew what she wanted, and in a much better way than that first girl, Veruca. Miss Violet had definite possibilities, if she could be taught to care about more than prizes and chewing gum. Couldn't it have least have been bubble?

He frowned as her mother came on, showing off her own meagre batons. From the sounds of things, Violet might possibly do anything to win, so she'd leave her mother in a heartbeat (then again, who wouldn't?). But her mother would certainly wouldn't be happy. And she'd probably get one of lawyer people do deal with it.

"It took me ages to get rid of those stupid health and safety people" Wonka whined.

Well, he could worry about that later. After all, Violet could be a lost cause. She did seem rather headstrong. That wasn't good. She might insist on things her way. And what would happen to his poor Oompa Loompas if that happened? The squirrels kicked up enough of a fuss when Christmas made them work overtime. He didn't want to see what happened when the Oompa Loompas had to work longer hours.

But he had the perfect test to see if the champion gum chewer would listen to his advice.

"I wonder if she likes blueberry pie?"

Suddenly, the screen snapped back to the newsroom.

"This just in! The fourth golden ticket has been discovered! Our live feed should take us-"

Wonka grinned. Two in one day? This was getting very interesting.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Square Eyes That Don't Look Round

_And now its time for my favourite character, Mike! Was it just me, or was he the most different compared to the others from the book? It wasn't really TV he was obsessed with, more technology. And insanely smart. I still have no idea what what he says when he explains how he found the ticket._

_Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

Square Eyes That Don't Look Round **

Clearly not expecting a double hit in such a quick time, the news crew scrambled to get the scoop. The camera quickly switched to show a crowd of cameramen, all pushing against each other, blockaded by some kind of wall. As the camera got closer, the 'wall' turned out to be a large TV, a boy mashing buttons on a control not that far in front of it, oblivious to the cameras. From the sounds generated by the television, his game required a lot of killing people.

"Oh goodie!" Wonka grinned. "Another boy."

Through the chaos of reporters, he managed to make out a name being repeated.

_'Mike Teavee? How perfect for him.'_

He clearly liked the television set as much as Violet liked her gum. Still, that didn't mean-

Wonka's smile faded as Mike explained how he found the ticket, without taking his eyes off the screen. It was complete gobbledegook to him when he wanted it to be. And no fun at all.

'And this is a child?' he said to himself. 'Only in body.'

How was he supposed to teach a child in how to make chocolate through imagination if said child hand none? All the good parts of his brain were mush!

Still, he had been smart enough to find aticket, and by only buying one bar too! That was impressive,and hereally did have togive Mike a chance. All the others were going to get a fair…

And then Mike said six important words.

"I don't know. I **hate **chocolate."

Every Oompa Loompa in the factory heard Wonka's reaction.

**"YOU WHAT?"

* * *

**

The sound echoed through the halls, bringing the Oompa Loompas back from their break, so see their boss storming around the room, glaring at the screen through his dark goggles.

"Cross him off!" he yelled. "No chance, no way, do not pass go, strike his name from all records!"

Grabbing the remote, Wonka turned off the TV, before slumping down in the seat in a huff.

"One child already perfectly ruined" he muttered. "Great."

Why did he even want to come to a chocolate factory? He'd bet his best hat that the little runt was being paid by one of his competitors. Only explanation. Oh but he was smarter than that. He'd teach Mike a few things before the tour was up, that was for sure. Perhaps he'd even get some of those mushy parts of his brain back into working form at the end of the day too.

He stood up to stare at the impeccably white room, and laughed in anticipation.

"Just one more to go!"

* * *

To be continued... 


	6. Lucky

_Sorry about the wait guys. I went to Ayacon during the weekend and just plain forgot about this. During which, all my inspiration dried up and I had to completely crash my original plan to add the 'Fake Ticket' chapter._

_Anyway, unless I see CATCF again soon, I think this'll be my only fic for a while. Though I did consider doing the whole movie in Wonka perspective. Ah well, lets see if I can see the movie again _

**

* * *

**

**Lucky**

February 1st was creeping on the factory, and the final ticket was yet to be found. Some people were just plain out astonished, considering that in most parts of the world, there were no more wonka bars to be found. Had a ship containing the special box sunk on delivery? Some starving child eaten the ticket along with the bar? Or was it just sheer luck that it hadn't appeared on their screens yet?

Wonka was starting to get worried himself. He had thought everything would be said and done by now, but still one ticket remained missing. There had been that nasty business with that fake ticket, but Miss Charlotte Russe had been easily taken care of. That young girl was going to find it very difficult to get her hands on any Wonka chocolate from now on.

By the evening of January 31st, Wonka relaxed in his private rooms, and resigned himself to his fate. There would be only four children, and he would have to make do with that.

Suddenly, the lift doors burst open, and an Oompa Loompa pried himself from the walls. They weren't too fond of the high speeds.

"Fifth ticket!"

Wonka grinned, and jumped from his seat.

"Well it's about time!"

* * *

This winner apparently, only lived a few minutes away from the factory, and the reporters were having a field day that a ticket could have been so close; yet been almost too late.

But the cameraman weren't having much fun. The winner's house must have been tiny, because they all seemed to be squished into one spot in the room, and Wonka could see no doors leading anywhere else. A boy with dark hair and deep eyes was blinking at the cameras in shock, golden ticket in hand, sitting on a bed with four rather old people. A man and a woman, who he assumed was the boy's p-p-parents, seemed to be using the bed as a shield, standing behind it.

"Charlie!" a reporter yelled over his competitors. "Charlie Bucket! Where did you find the ticket?"

Well, now he had a name at least.

Charlie gave a nervous smile, and explained that he'd found the ticket in a bar of chocolate he'd bought with the money he'd found on the street. The press lapped it up as Wonka took this knowledge in.

"Hmm, lucky boy. Very lucky."

"Charlie!" Another yelled. "How do you feel?"

"How do you think he feels!" one of the old men yelled back. "How would you feel if you found the Holy Grail when you had almost no chance?"

Most took this as an answer, but Wonka caught the look of sheer happiness on Charlie's face just before they focused on what was most likely his grandfather.

"He's such a kind boy," the mother added. "He wanted to sell it so we could have a little more money, but we couldn't take this from him."

"You people are shiny" one of the older women laughed.

Wonka smiled.

"Oh, this could be very good…"

The boy clearly understood how important this factory was, and he was lucky. Wonka couldn't count how many new chocolates he'd invented through luck. Admittedly, the Oompa Loompa's preferred to call the breakthroughs freak accidents, but it was pretty much the same. And that tiny little house filled with so many people? He'd jump at the chance to get away!

But still…Wonka frowned as the parents finally started to shove the reporters out the door. The boy had wanted to SELL the ticket? How foolish was he? They were priceless!

What if he was coming to the factory solely so he could steal some of his ideas? His competitors would probably pay thousands for just one of Wonka's latest inventions. Oh yes, this boy could be just as rotten.

Wonka would definitely keep an eye on this one. There were many security measures in the factory that could give him his just desserts should he try anything.

And yet…

As the screen faded back to the newsroom, Wonka took one last look at the final winner. If there was anything truly rotten about this child, it was very hard to see. This boy…had a chance. A very big chance.

**The End

* * *

**

_Not fantastic, but thats what happens when I put things off Ah well, R&R _


End file.
